Romantica Clock
by Lily Kotegawa
Summary: Teng! Teng! Teng! Bel itu berbunyi dengan keras, tepat pada saat jarum panjang berada diangka 12. /"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun, termasuk dirinya."/Twincest/ Chapter 2 /
1. Chapter 1

Teng! Teng! Teng! Bel itu berbunyi dengan keras, tepat pada saat jarum panjang berada diangka 12.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun, termasuk dirinya," bisikku pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Romantica Clock

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Len Kagamine x Rin Kagamine

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Inspiration: Romatica Clock (Shoujo Manga)

Warning: OOT, abstrak, labil, TWINCEST detected, and maybe some typos

Summary: Teng! Teng! Teng! Bel itu berbunyi dengan keras, tepat pada saat jarum panjang berada diangka 12. /"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun, termasuk dirinya."/

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1: Waktu yang (Pernah) Terhenti

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namaku, Rin Kagamine. Umurku sekarang ini ialah 14 tahun. Aku adalah gadis yang sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berbau 'manis'. Ehm, bisa dibilang aku ini adalah gadis yang feminim. Selain itu, aku juga suka memelihara berbagai macam jenis hewan peliharaan. Yup, aku adalah seorang penyayang binatang.

Lalu, aku memiliki kakak kembar, namanya ialah Len Kagamine. Orangnya pintar, walaupun rada sombong. Wajahnya juga lumayan cakep, walau kadang dia itu membuatku kesal. Selain itu, ia juga penyindiri. Cukup aneh memang, sosoknya seolah seperti lelaki yang 'abnormal'.

Oke, mari kita kesampingkan hal itu dulu. Karena hari ini adalah hari spesial untukku. Kyaa! Hari ini aku akan mencoba memberikan surat cintaku kepada Shion-kun! Kyaa! Aku sangat tidak sabar, kira-kira dia mau menerimaku tidak ya? Ah, jantungku jadi berdebar-debar dengan kencang.

Ah, itu dia! Lelaki berambut biru tua dengan kacamata itu telah kutemukan. Well, dia itu ialah orang yang aku sukai. Namanya Kaito Shion, murid yang terkenal paling pintar diangkatanku. Hebat bukan? Kyaa! Aku semakin mengagumi sosoknya saja.

"S-shion-kun, tolong baca surat ini!" kataku gugup.

Aku menahan nafas saat ia menerima suratku dan mulai membaca isinya. Jujur saja, aku berharap ia mau menerimaku.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak tertarik berpacaran dengan orang bodoh," jawabnya dengan nada datar dan dingin. "Aku lebih suka berpacaran dengan gadis-gadis berotak pandai."

Uh, jleb! Jujur saja, itu nge-jleb banget! Hatiku tertusuk. Oh, my God! Apakah ini rasanya ditolak? Hwaaa! Sedih sekali hati ini.

"Kalau begitu, a-aku permisi ya, Shion-kun. A-anggap saja yang tadi itu tidak pernah terjadi," kataku pelan sambil tersenyum bodoh.

Aku berlari, meninggalkan sosok lelaki yang paling aku kagumi itu. Tidak! Aku tidak akan menangis! Hanya gadis bodoh yang menangisi sesuatu yang belum tentu menjadi 'miliknya'. Aku harus kuat! Aku bukan 'Rin' yang cengeng seperti dulu.

"Hey, Baka Lenny! Ajarin aku buat ujian besok," teriakku ketika sampai diperpustakaan. Untungnya, diperpustakaan itu hanya ada Len seorang. Entah kemana pengawas perpustakaan tersebut.

"Oi, Len!" panggilku lagi. Habisnya, dia nggak nanggepin aku sih.

"Ya?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ajarin aku," jawabku kencang.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya lagi. Kini ia mengalihkan padangannya dari diriku ke sebuah buku IPS.

"Tentu saja buat ujian besok," jawabku mantab. Jujur saja, aku meminta dia untuk mengajariku agar nilaiku bagus dan Shion-kun akan menerima pernyataan cintaku. Kyaa! Ini ide yang brilliant, kan?

"Tidak akan," jawabnya singkat.

"Heh? Kenapa?" tanyaku kaget. "Kakak kembar macam apa kamu ini sampai tega tidak mau mengajari adik kembarnya sendiri?"

"Kau pasti punya motif terselubung," jawab Len lagi. "Misalnya seperti agar kau pintar dan Shion-san mau menerima pernyataan cintamu."

Oh, my God! Aku lupa kalau saudara kembarku ini sangatlah pintar. Yah, walaupun peringkatnya masih dibawah Shion-kun sih. Tapi tetap saja dia termasuk orang yang pintar.

"Huh, kalau begitu aku akan belajar sendiri saja!" seruku ketus, berharap agar kakak kembarku yang satu ini akan menunjukkan rasa simpatinya.

"Yaudah, selamat berjuang," ucap Len dengan nada datar.

Rupanya … aku memang harus berjuang sendiri.

* * *

*Saat hari pengumuman nilai ujian semester*

Aku berjalan menuju papan mading sekolah. Disini, semua nilai ujian anak kelas 2 telah diumumkan.

"Kau hebat juga ya, Rin. Peringkatmu naik, suatu permulaan yang bagus," kata Len sambil menunjuk kearah papan mading.

Aku melihat posisi peringkatku yang berada diperingkat ke 99. Heh? Apanya yang 'permulaan yang bagus'? Peringkatku hanya naik satu angka dan jumlah seluruh murid kelas 2 ialah 105 orang! Ingat, 105 orang! Itu berarti sama saja aku peringkat ke-6 dari bawah. Dasar baka Len!

"Tidak mungkin aku dikalahkan!" seru seseorang berambut biru tua yang sangat aku kenal. Yup, dia adalah Shion-kun!

Aku melihat posisi peringkatnya. Ah, rupanya dia peringkat ke-2! Lalu peringkat pertamanya ialah … Len? Hah? Len?

"K-kau tidak apa-apa, Shion-kun?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum prihatin, berharap hatinya menjadi melunak dengan sendirinya.

"Baka! Apa kau hanya bisa tersenyum bodoh seperti itu? Apa kau menikmati hidupmu sebagai gadis yang bodoh?" tanya Shion-kun mencercaku.

Ah, jujur saja, aku merasa agak sakit hati.

"Dia tidak bodoh, hanya 'tidak pintar' saja," kata Len dibelakangku.

"Len?"

Aku menoleh, mendapati Len yang sedang tersenyum lembut kearahku.

"Ayo, ikut aku pulang sekarang!" ajakku paksa sambil menarik tangannya.

"Yayayaya, terserah kau sajalah," kata Len.

Aku ingat, Len memang orang yang terlalu baik. Dia tidak peduli seberapa banyak aku telah memaksanya dan seberapa banyak aku telah memberatkannya, dia sebenarnya tetap baik padaku. Yah, walaupun dia terkadang membuatku merasa amat sangat kesal.

"Ingat ya, Len Kagamine! Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu mulai saat ini. Aku juga tidak bakalan menangis manja seperti dulu walau aku stress ataupun frustasi," kataku dengan nada tegas. "Pokoknya, aku, Rin Kagamine, akan menjadikan Len Kagamine sebagai rival abadiku! Camkan itu baik-baik!"

Len malah tersenyum lembut padaku. Lalu entah mengapa, wajahku jadi memanas. Seolah, waktu yang pernah terhenti, kini mulai bergerak kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

To Be Continue

**Jujur saja, saya kurang kepikiran buat bikin LenRin (apalagi ini twincest). Tapi ini 'effect' dari manga shoujo yang sempet saya pernah baca. Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Teng! Teng! Teng! Bel itu berbunyi dengan keras, tepat pada saat jarum panjang berada diangka 12.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun, termasuk dirinya," bisikku pelan. "Karena aku … mencintanya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Romantica Clock

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Len Kagamine x Rin Kagamine

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Inspiration: Romatica Clock (Shoujo Manga)

Warning: OOT, abstrak, labil, TWINCEST detected, drabble, and maybe some typos

Summary: Teng! Teng! Teng! Bel itu berbunyi dengan keras, tepat pada saat jarum panjang berada diangka 12. /"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun, termasuk dirinya."/

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2: Janji

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi mimpi itu! Kenapa sih aku selalu bermimpi jatuh cinta pada Len si nyebelin itu?

Aku melangkah keluar. Aku tak peduli kalau nyatanya aku baru bangun tidur dan masih mengenakan piayama. Pokoknya, aku ingin menghirup udara segar!

"Ohayou, Rin," sapa Len sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayou, Len," balasku pelan. "Ne, apa cita-citamu?"

Kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu? Well, aku hanya membuka percakapan. Itu saja. Lagi pula aku juga penasaran cita-citanya apa.

"Aku ingin jadi dokter hewan," jawabnya sambil mengelus kucing mungil berbulu putih itu.

Aku tertegun. Jadi begitu rupanya? Dia masih mengingatnya, jadi yang aku dan dia buat dulu.

* * *

*Flashback*

Ini … pertengahan musim dingin. Salju lebat turun dimana-mana.

"Hiks, hiks, Len!" tangisku pelan sambil memeluk tubuh kecilnya.

"Jangan menangis, Rin," dia mengelus punggungku, berusaha menenangkanku. "Kita pasti akan mendapatkan peliharaan yang lebih baik dari 'Camel'."

Ya, hari ini adalah hari kematian kucingku –tepatnya, hewan peliharaanku. Seandainya waktu itu aku tidak telat membawanya ke dokter hewan ….

"Aku janji, aku pasti akan menjadi dokter hewan dan membawakanmu hewan peliharaan yang lebih baik dari 'Camel'," janji Len dengan sungguh-sungguh.

* * *

*Flashback end*

Aku mengelus kuncing itu. Sungguh, dia mengingatkanku pada Camel.

"Hoi, mandilah! Aku mau berangkat," seru Len.

Aku tertegun. Heh? Dia mau berangkat? Sepagi ini?

"Len …," gumamku pelan.

Aku menghela nafas. Len … nampaknya akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat menjauh dariku. Lalu kenapa … kenapa dadaku terasa sesak? Padahal hanya seperti ini, tapi kenapa bisa begitu? Apakah ini yang namanya frustasi dalam hal yang sesungguhnya? Ah, sudahlah! Aku capek memikirkannya!

"Len," panggilku kencang.

"Hn?"

"Kau … kau tidak harus seperti itu karena janji masa kecil kita," kataku.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin menjaga janji itu. Hanya itu yang ingin aku lakukan," balasnya. "Aku melakukan ini untukmu. Tentu saja aku akan menjaganya."

Aku membulatkan mataku. Jantungku berdebar-debar kencang. Sial! Kalau debarannya sekencang ini, bisa-bisa aku terkena tekanan darah tinggi!

"Jika kau memang ingin menjadi dokter hewan, maka aku akan lebih hebat darimu!" seruku tsundere.

Dia tersenyum dan mengelus kepalaku. Mukaku terasa memanas. Sial! Kenapa perasaanku jadi tak menentu seperti ini?

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah mandi! Aku akan menunggumu dipagar," kata Len.

"Yayaya," kataku sambil masuk kedalam rumah.

Aku tersenyum.

"Aku pasti … akan lebih hebat dari Len," gumamku pelan.

Ya, aku pasti akan lebih hebat dari Len. Karena aku ingin membuat Len merasakan debaran yang aku rasakan setiap melihat senyumannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

To be continue

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf cerintanya kependekan! Aku lagi buntu ide nih! Ada yang bisa usul kia-kira chapter depan enaknya apa? Tolong dibantu ya ^^**

*Balasan review non-login:

-risma: Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah baca ya! ^^

-yuu: Iya, saja juga merasa kalau LenRin lebih enaknya twincest daripada yang biasa saja. Hehehe … Sankyuu telah baca

-yuuhizakasora: Yup, Len jadi aniki-nya. Soalnya kalau Len jadi otouto rasanya kurang sreg! Hahaha … XD


End file.
